


Business Dealings

by Jestana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genn Greymane had retired from running his business in order to raise his children, but now Darius Crowley shows up with grave news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how I got the idea for this AU. I can say that it was inspired by **Batman Begins** , but that's about it. All of the named characters are NPCs that you run into as you go through the worgen starting zone. Rating for sexytimes. Beta by my sister.

**Business Dealings**

"Master Greymane, you have a visitor," Jack Derrington informed his employer one evening.

The owner of Gilneas Pharmaceuticals and father of two children looked up from helping Liam with his homework. "You know I don't see visitors, Jack"

"Not even a childhood friend, Genn?" The new voice belonged to a redheaded man standing in the doorway to the study behind Jack, an amused smile on his face.

Though it'd been many years since Genn had seen him, he recognised his visitor easily and rose to his feet with a rare smile curving his lips. "Darius Crowley, good lord, it's been ages."

"At least ten years," Darius agreed, returning Genn's backslapping hug with one of his own.

Stepping back, he glanced at Jack and nodded. Returning the nod, the butler turned and left, presumably to get refreshments. He next turned to his nine-year-old son, who'd been watching with wide hazel eyes. "Do you think you can do the rest on your own, Liam?"

"Yes, Father." The boy nodded and began gathering up his things.

Darius watched him with amusement glinting in his grey eye (the right was covered by an eyepatch). "He looks just like you at that age."

"We've noticed." Genn's tone was wry, but the hug he gave Liam when the boy stopped at his side was affectionate. "You can play video games until your bedtime and no arguing about it."

Liam smiled and Genn's heartbeat hitched as he saw his wife's smile for a moment. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, Son." Once his son was out of earshot, Genn turned to Darius. "Why are you here? When we last saw each other, you said you'd never see me again, because I was making a mistake."

Darius moved to stand before the fire, hands clasped behind his back. "I still think your marriage was a mistake, Genn, but I'm afraid you've made a bigger one in letting Vincent Godfrey have free reign over the company."

"Liam and Tess need me right now, Darius," he retorted, big hands clenching into fists as he walked over to his desk and sat down. "I can't run a company, too."

The other redhead remained quiet until after Jack brought in a tray of coffee and chocolate cake. Once the butler had left again, Darius turned to Genn. "I'm not saying you should go back to running Gilneas, but at least find someone _else_ to run it for you."

"My father trusted Vincent's father and I don't see why I shouldn't trust Vincent himself." Genn folded his muscular arms across his broad chest.

Darius sighed heavily and walked over to the door and picked up a briefcase that sat on the floor. "I have proof here that Godfrey has been gradually shifting ownership of Gilneas Pharmaceuticals from you to him."

"What?!" Genn stared at his childhood friend in shocked betrayal. "No! He can't be!"

HIs expression regretful, Darius tapped the briefcase and set it on the desk. "It's all in here."

"You could have forged everything that's in there." He may have said it, but Genn didn't believe that Darius _would_ do such a thing. He was far too honest to do something like that.

Bracing his hands on the desk, Darius all but snarled his next words at Genn. "You know me better than that, _Alex_. I risked my life and lost my eye to gather this evidence and you have the unmitigated _gall_ to imply I made it all up?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore, Darius." He tried not to flinch at his friend's use of the intimate nickname. Not even Mia had called him by that name. Only Darius had ever had that privilege.

"Then stop using your children as an excuse to hide from the world!" Darius snapped, grey eye narrowed in anger.

He surged to his feet so they were standing eye-to-eye. "They _need_ me!" 

"Your _company_ needs you before it's no longer your company." Darius' glare never wavered. "Or are you _afraid_?"

Genn saw red and, before he could stop himself, he punched Darius. "I'm no _coward_!"

Wiping his mouth, Darius continued glaring. "If you want Liam to run Gilneas when he's old enough, you need to take action _now_."

"Why does this matter so much to you?" He braced his own hands on the desk and leaned forward until they were almost nose-to-nose. "It's not _your_ company."

"No, but it _is_ yours." Darius' reply was so quiet that Genn wouldn't have heard him if their heads hadn't been so close.

He frowned, surprised by the answer. "What does _that_ have to do with it?"

"Must I spell it out for you?" His friend gave an exasperated sigh.

Before Genn could reply, Darius closed the distance between them and kissed him. After a moment of stunned surprise, Genn responded to the kiss with a moan that was almost a growl. Darius took advantage of Genn's open mouth to deepen the kiss, his agile tongue coaxing Genn's into a dance that was more of a duel than anything else.

Just as he began to feel light-headed from lack of oxygen, Darius ended the kiss, both of them breathing raggedly. " _This_ is why Gilneas matters to me."

"I may need further explanation," he replied gruffly. Then, taking Darius by the shoulders, Genn pulled him bodily across the desk and into his arms for another hungry kiss, ignoring the briefcase that was knocked on the floor by his actions.

Darius didn't resist in the slightest, melting into Genn with a moan of pure want as he returned the kiss with matched hunger. He pressed the younger man back against the desk, one big hand sliding between them to find Darius already growing hard. "Alex..."

"Shh, Rob," he whispered against his lover's lips, caressing the hot ridge through Darius' jeans. "Let me take care of you."

Moaning, Darius slid his hands to the buttons of Genn's shirt, beginning to undo them one by one. "I want you."

"I want you, too." He unbuckled Darius' belt, and then unfastened his jeans. He chuckled in the other man's ear when he slipped his hand in the jeans to find hard, hot skin. "Still going commando, Rob?"

Darius' hips jolted forward at the touch of Genn's hand. "As if _you've_ ever minded."

"Mmm, no, I never did and I _still_ don't." Genn paused in his attentions long enough to push the jeans down to Darius' ankles. He frowned at the boots that prevented their entire removal. "You're _still_ riding that damn bike?"

Darius shook his head, pushing Genn's shirt off his shoulders. "New bike. Crashed the old one. It's how I lost my eye."

"You said you lost it gathering evidence against Vincent." Genn crouched to remove the motorcycle boots, tugging the jeans off completely once the boots were gone.

His lover moaned and sighed with pleasure as Genn began kissing, nipping, and licking his way back up the long, muscular legs. His voice breathy, he managed to explain: "Crashed it after some of Godfrey's people almost caught me and chased me."

Genn paused, his lips inches away from Darius' straining prick, gazing up at his lover, who'd tilted his head back with a moan once he'd finished his explanation. After several moments, he made a frustrated sound and looked back down at Genn, red eyebrows arched in mute inquiry. "I don't deserve you, Rob. I've treated you horribly."

"You were treating me just fine until you stopped what you were doing, Alex." Darius' mouth quirked in a wry smile as he wound his legs around Genn's torso and tried to pull him closer.

Rather than obey the not-so-subtle hint, Genn straightened up to catch Darius' lips in another kiss. It was just as passionate as the previous kisses, but with a tenderness to it that had been missing before. As he found Darius' arousal and stroked it, his lover unfastened his belt and trousers, finding and stroking Genn's prick in return. Breathless, he asked, "How am I treating you now?"

"Wonderfully," Darius moaned, and then paused in his ministrations to reach into a particular desk drawer.

Genn laughed sheepishly when he saw that Darius had found the lube and condoms that he'd never gotten around to throwing out. "I don't know if those are even still good."

"The expiration date hasn't passed," Darius told him, showing them to Genn.

He stared at them, cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. _Jack must have known and never let on in all these years..._

"Is it really all _that_ embarrassing that your butler knows you so well?" Darius smirked as he opened one of the foil packets and rolled the condom onto Genn's prick.

He moaned as the touch of Darius' hands renewed his arousal. Plucking up the lube, he squirted a generous amount on his fingers. Handing it to Darius, Genn circled his fingers around his lover's opening a few times before slipping one inside. Gasping, Darius' muscles clenched around Genn's finger. "All right, Rob?"

"Yes, just been awhile." Darius breathed deeply a few times and Genn felt the muscles relax around his finger. Carefully, he pressed his finger further inside Darius. As he did, he turned it until he felt a tiny bump and pressed. Darius' grey eye widened as he arched his back with a cry. "Fuck!"

Genn grinned, pleased by his lover's reaction. "That's on the agenda, yes."

"Don't have to sound so smug," Darius grumbled even as he pressed his hips forward in an attempt to get Genn's finger further inside him.

He chuckled and kissed Darius again as he worked a second finger inside him. "You know you love it."

"Feels so damn _good_." Darius gripped Genn's shoulders tightly. " _More_ , dammit."

Smiling, Genn removed his fingers and positioned himself at Darius' entrance. "You always were a pushy bottom."

"Takes one to know one." Darius wound his legs around Genn's hips, squeezing tight.

Moaning, he pressed into Darius' tight channel. He saw sparks briefly at the feeling of being surrounded by his lover's tight heat once again. He'd never had trouble doing his duty by Mia, but it'd never been as good as sex with Darius. "Ah, damn, you feel so good, so tight around me."

"You feel damn good, too, Alex," Darius told him, flexing his hips a little and making Genn gasp at the sensations. "Now, _move_!"

Chuckling, he did just that, pulling out slowly until just the head of his cock remained inside Darius. Then he just as slowly pressed back into the tight channel. "Better?"

"Faster!" Darius growled, squeezing with his strong thighs. "I want to still feel you in me for the next _week_."

Growling himself, Genn began to thrust harder and faster. "Is this what you want, Rob?"

"God, yes, Alex!" Darius threw his head back with a gutteral cry, clutching at Genn's biceps. " _Fuck_ me."

Leaning down, Genn caught his lover's lips in a searing kiss. He didn't cease his pounding into Darius' tight passage, his balls slapping that gorgeous arse with each thrust. "You're so greedy for me, Rob. Want my cock so bad."

"You know it, Alex," Darius breathed into the kiss, one arm wrapping around Genn's broad shoulders while he worked the other between them to pump his leaking cock.

Batting Darius' hand out of the way, Genn wrapped his own around the aching prick and stroked it in counterpoint to his own thrusts. "Come for me, Rob. Come."

" _Alex_!" Genn swallowed Darius' cry as his cock spurted all over Genn's hand.

Growling as Darius' tight passage tightened rhythmically around his cock, Genn thrust only a few more times before he climaxed as well, filling the condom with his seed. " _Rob_!"

They remained still and silent for several moments, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness they'd only ever found with each other. With a regretful sigh, Genn pulled out of Darius and disposed of the condom. "Damn, I needed that."

"That makes two of us." Genn offered Darius the box of tissues after cleaning his hand.

Darius cleaned his cock and stomach. "You haven't been with anyone since Mia--"

"Just one or two anonymous fucks that left me feeling more wretched," he admitted quietly, doing up his trousers and belt. He glanced sidelong at Darius. "You?"

The other man shrugged as he stepped into his jeans and pulled them up. "One night stands here and there that never really meant anything."

"I'm sorry." He stooped and picked up the briefcase, staring at it.

He looked up when Darius rested a hand on his shoulder. The grey eye that met his blue ones was calm and understanding. "We both could have done better, Alex, but it's past now. What truly matters is what we do _now_."

"You're right." With that, Genn set the briefcase on the desk and opened it. "Tell me what Vincent has done and I'll do everything I can to fix it."

* * *

"My apologies for my tardiness, Gentlemen," Genn told the board as he swept into the monthly board meeting two weeks after Darius had come to him. "Had a family emergency to tend to."

The board members stared at Genn as he stopped beside the chair at the head of the table, that Godfrey usually occupied. Michael Ashbury and Edward Walden exchanged glances across the table. It was the latter who cleared his throat. "It's good to see you taking an interest in your company, Mr. Greymane."

"Thank you, Mr. Walden." Genn smiled genially as he sat down in the chair. It was plusher than he remembered and appeared to sit higher than the other chairs around the table.

After a pause, Ashbury asked, "Do you know where Mr. Godfrey is today, Mr. Greymane?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Godfrey will be indisposed indefinitely," Genn informed them, the genial smile still in place.

The board members exchanged glances amongst themselves. Finally, Charles Hewell asked, "Will you be running the company again, Mr. Greymane?"

"No, I won't, but I've hired someone else to be the new CEO." He nodded to Kevin Broderick, who opened the side door to admit a tall, slender woman with dark auburn hair pulled back into a neat twist, wearing a smart business suit. She walked confidently to Genn's side. He stood and shook her hand. "Gentlemen, this is Gwen Armstead, the new CEO of Gilneas Pharmaceuticals. Ms. Armstead, the Board of Directors."

She nodded calmly at the men seated around the large oak table. The only one without a look of shock on his face was Krennan Aranas, the head of research and, incidentally, the one who'd contacted Darius to express his concerns about Godfrey when his attempts to contact Genn had failed. Walden was the first to find his voice. "A _woman_ , Mr. Greymane?"

"Yes, Mr. Walden," he retorted, his voice hard. He'd known most of the board members wouldn't like the idea of working for a woman, but that didn't matter, "Of all the candidates I considered, Ms. Armstead had the best qualifications."

Ashbury muttered _sotto voce_ across the table, "I guess she was the best in bed."

"That remark is disgusting, Mr. Ashbury," Gwen told him, brown eyes coldly angry. "I worked hard for my credentials and _not_ in the way you're imagining."

If they were in a time more prone to violence, she likely would have demanded satisfaction from Ashbury. After a moment, Genn added, "If any of you feel that you cannot work with Ms. Armstead, the door is right there."

"What if all of us were to walk out?" This question came from Marcus Emberstone, one of the younger members of the board.

He folded his arms across his chest, gaze calm and steady. "Then I will hire a new Board. I cannot afford to have my board undermining my CEO's authority, simply because she's a woman."

"Besides, not all of us will walk out, Marcus," Krennan added, his voice as mild as ever. "Whatever the rest of you choose, _I_ am staying."

Gwen smiled at the researcher. "Thank you, Mr. Aranas." She looked around the table at the other men. "If anyone wishes to leave, you may do so now. If you do not leave, I will assume that you _can_ work with me."

After several minutes of silence, both Ashbury and Walden stood up, gathered their things, and walked out. No one else moved. "Very well, I will leave you to it, Ms. Armstead."

"Thank you, Mr. Greymane." Gwen offered him a faint smile, hiding her nerves.

He nodded to the others and left as well. When he reached his office, he wasn't surprised to find Darius waiting for him, gazing out over the city. Without turning around, he asked, "How'd it go?"

"Better than we expected, but not as well as we'd hoped." Genn joined him at the window.

Darius nodded, glancing at Genn. "So who walked out?"

"Ashbury and Walden, as you predicted." He leaned one broad shoulder against the window, looking at Darius now.

His lover nodded again, focusing on the panoramic view of the city. "They're probably worried about what'll happen to them now that Godfrey's out of the picture."

"Exactly my thought." He smiled slightly.

Darius finally turned to look directly at Genn. "What are you going to do about them?"

"Let them run scared for a bit, and then go to the authorities." Hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Darius' trousers, he gently tugged him close.

Any resistance on Darius' part was half-hearted at best, scarred hands coming to rest on Genn's forearms as he let himself be pulled closer and responded to Genn's kiss with an amused smile. "Anyone can walk in on us."

"I don't care." He kissed Darius again, nipping playfully at his lower lip. "Do you?"

Darius moaned and slid his arms around Genn's shoulders as he returned the kiss. "Hell, no."

"Good." He began nibbling Darius' neck.

There was a knock on the door just before it opened to admit Mary Oxworth. "Mr. Greymane-- oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Ms. Oxworth. I don't believe you've met Darius Crowley. Darius, my secretary, Mary Oxworth."

The two exchanged pleasantries before she made her escape. "Poor thing."

"At least she won't enter without an invitation now," he chuckled, amused.

Darius raised an eyebrow. "You won't be able to keep our relationship secret now."

"I don't _want_ to keep it secret," Genn told him seriously. "I love you, Darius Robert Crowley, and I don't care who knows."

His lover smiled tenderly, stroked Genn's cheek softly. "And I love you, Genn Alexander Greymane."

  
**End**  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I kind of have ideas for a sequel. *facepalm*


End file.
